Alma Torran
Alma Torran (理想郷 （アルマ・トラン）, Aruma.Toran, Utopia) is the world where Aladdin, Solomon, Arba, David and the Djinn are from. History Alma Torran was once a world with several independent and intelligent species. Each established their own prosperous society, however as their population increased, and they expanded their borders, the vast majority of species started fighting each other for supremacy, some even joined forces. The stronger species began destroying the weaker species, the latter becoming a food source for the stronger species, and the weakest species of all was the humans. The conflict between different species grew to a such colossal scale, that Ill Ilah, the creator of Alma Torran, intervened to save the world from destruction. Ilah chose to save humanity from extinction by giving the 500 surviving humans the power of magic and 72 divine staves to rule and unite the world. They stopped and prevented wars with other species and guided them to peace, though chaos in the world continued for 800 years. The Orthodox Church was established by David Jehoahaz Abraham during these years of chaos in an attempt to pacify the world. However, the Orthodox soon forgot their noble intentions and began to enslave other species with their powerful magic. They built several magic towers called Gunuds, powered by the 72 divine staves and their avatars, in other species' territories to deprive them of their intelligence and self-awareness, rendering them mindless monsters for the Orthodox to control. After meeting the last Dragon of Origin, Solomon Jehoahaz Abraham, son of David, started to understand the truth of the Orthodox and felt sympathetic towards the other species. He formed the resistance together with his swordmaster and closest friend: Arba; other Gunud Avatars Falan, Setta, Wahid; and the magical genius Ugo. They successfully destroyed several Gunuds and freed more avatars of the divine staffs. However, the dilemma of leadership fell onto the minds of resistance magicians and members of the other species alike. To truly unite Alma Torran, Solomon had to become the ruler as he was the one the people most trusted. After the final battle with the resistance Solomon became the ruler of Alma Torran. However Solomon, Arba, Sheba and Ugo ventured into another dimension to see ll Illah dying and tainted black as the Dragon of Origin had told them. While there, they were also forced to acknowledge the fact that the Rukh which flowed from Ill Illah would define everyone's fate regardless of their intentions and ideals. Solomon then decided to replace Ill Illah and change destiny, establishing the White Ruhk and distributing it equally amongst every individual, thus cancelling the power of the divine staves given by Ill Illah and creating his three Magi: Arba, Sheba and Ugo. Arba, who was left completely changed after Solomon supplanted Ill Illah (who she viewed as a God) established AI-Thamen, along with other discontent members of the Resistance, and war erupted between Arba and Solomon's followers. Arba killed Sheba and stole her divine staff. AI-Thamen had successfully developed a way to create life from the Ruhk, as well as to deny Solomon's Ruhk and use the black Ruhk of Ill Illah. They used this life, the Black Djinn, to fight Solomon and his household members who had to become Djinns in order to fight AI-Thamen and the resurrected Ill Ilah. In the end, Ill llah and Al-Thamen were sealed in an alternate dimension, but the cost was high. Alongside Sheba and Solomon, many of the people of Alma Torran died while the surface was left barren and lifeless. Chaos descended again as the death of Solomon ignited the old flames of aggression each species felt for each other. Ugo presented the magical orb containing the fetus of Aladdin, King Solomon and Queen Sheba's son, to the survivors as Solomon's heir and Avatar to restore hope in the surviving populace, who remained in underground cities for five years until they had run out of resources. As per Solomon's wish Uraltugo Noi Nueph created a new world with new rules governed by Solomon's Ruhk. This is the current world in which Ugo established the Dungeon system so that a new King could be chosen whenever he was needed and the chaos that occured before and after Solomon's reign would not happen again. He also established the Magi system so that one touched by the Ruhk of a previous magi could guide the would-be Kings. However, Al-Thamen was resurrected in the new world with plans to destroy it. Ugo, now a Djinn and unable to intervene in the world's affairs as the Guardian of the Sacred Place, raised Aladdin in hopes of saving the new world from Arba's deadly vendetta. Residents King Magi Prince Djinn Humans Manticore Races *Berserker *Centaur *Garuda *Gorgon *Gryffon *Hermit *Human *Manticore *Ogre *Origin Dragon *Red Lion Trivia *All the survivors of Alma Torran became human when they resettled in the new world, and spoke the same language, with the exception of the people of Torran Nation, who were originally the human magicians of Alma Torran. *The Fanalis people were originally the Red Lions of Alma Torran. *According to Ugo, when he created the new world for the survivors of Alma Torran to seek refuge, he was unable to move the Red Lions and the Dragon of Origin directly. This was due to the fact that they were the two species of Alma Torran who were resistant to magic (in a manner similar to but stronger than that of the original humans magicians who would become the Torran Tribe). Consequentially, Ugo moved their home continent from Alma Torran to the southernmost tip of world and created the Dark Continent. This is the reason why the Fanalis retained their original form in their homeland. Another side effect was that the inhabitants of the continent retained their memories of Alma Torran. * The Dungeons themselves are actually the underground cities of Alma Torran and are connected to the new world via portals.Night 237 *The name of this world is a corruption of the Arabic phrase 3ālam Ṭurran عالم طرّا, which literally means "A world altogether" and can be more loosely interpreted as "A united world". *All the Djinn save Ugo were previously the chieftains of their respective species. *The mark on the forehead of each of the Alma Toran magicians is paint. Its purpose is to mark the third eye. Ohtaka's Websunday Backstage Volume 234 *Alma Torran greatly represents , in terms of architecture, Religion trade and fishing in addition to the soldiers attire. References Navigation Category:Torran Category:Alma Torran